Middle School Hell
by ILAUGHATYOUALL
Summary: Hei hadn't meant to get shrunk. He hadn't meant to stay shrunk. And he certainly didn't want to go to school. For some reason, they weren't letting him off. And guess who his math teacher is? And guess if he can REALLY lead a normal life or not? I'm thinking not. Possible romance, but you know Hei, he sometimes doesn't really do stuff like that...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people!

I decided to write a fanfiction on Darker than BLACK finally. It was actually the first anime that I had ever watched, but I got so caught up in stuff like Fairy Tail, DuRaRaRa and such and such, that I didn't write a fanfic on it.

Here's my first DTB fanfic: Middle School Hell.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I really wish I owned DTB, so I could make the girls stop dying. :|

BTW: This fic take place just after season 2.

* * *

"So, I'll become even more powerful if I drink this?" asked the assassin carefully.

"Not _exactly_," corrected the flying squirrel. "It's supposed to condense your power, making it faster and more agile."

Hei's mouth straightened into a firm line. "I don't want it."

"Why wouldn't you?! It's a great opportunity! You can finally get rid of the Syndicate!"

Hei turned around briskly and headed down the alleyway, Mao close behind him. "Come on, Hei, don't be stubborn! You need this!"

Hei didn't look back, his black trench coat blew back in the wind. "I've made up my mind."

He turned the corner, and disappeared.

The squirrel wasn't pleased. "Damn him and his caution. This is an opportunity he can't refuse. I'll get it to him, somehow."

The next morning, Hei rubbed his eyes until he was awake, afterwards yawning and stretching his arms. This routine had been easier and less confusing for him after he had learned that he was actually human. It was a normal human thing to do.

He walked across his room to his fridge, pulled out a half-gallon of milk, and chugged it down before setting it on the counter. He then brushed his teeth, leaving his hair slightly bedraggled. (Me: OMG, OMG, OMG, HEI IS SOOO HOT!)

He changed into his regular black t-shirt, jeans, and hoodie. Since he didn't have any jobs to do for today, (well, at least for the organization…) he could go and buy some more clothes. His jeans had some holes in them, after all.

He exited the apartment and headed to the train station, which would take him to Tokyo.

It was a 3 hour train ride.

During this expedition, he twiddled his thumbs, looked out the window, and formulated what he would do after that. He might be able to get some ramen at the ramen shop he used to go to. He didn't think he'd have to worry about the Police or Kirihara, because the only places he'd been active were places far outside of Tokyo. They probably hadn't looked twice at that area.

Kirihara. He hadn't thought about her in a while.

He kept his face mellow as he stepped off the train, startling some high-school girls who were sitting at the stop and chatting. It was a Sunday, after all. They didn't have classes today, so they were probably waiting to head out somewhere to have some fun. They all gave him 3rd and 4th glances as he passed by.

Hei sighed. It was always like that. Maybe he should wear a tuxedo to throw them off. No, that would probably just make it worse.

He found a department store near the shopping district in the city, and he walked inside, avoiding the security cameras.

It was uneventful, to say in the least. A couple girls who were shopping giggled as he walked by, but he didn't look at them, lest they remember his face. He picked out a pair of jeans, and was about to try them on (a practice that he hadn't tried in a while.), when he felt a pang in his stomach.

He doubled over, as the crippling pain spread from his stomach to his chest, and then to the rest of his body. Hei struggled over to one of the changing rooms to find out what on earth was happening to him.

He sat on the bench in the changing stall, clutching his midsection and grimacing. He shoved some children's clothes off to the side, and locked the door. What was causing this pain? Did he eat something bad?

He thought back to what he had eaten that day. Nothing but the half gallon milk he drank this morning. Wait… that milk…

His eyes widened in realization. The milk! Mao had said earlier that the formula he wanted him to drink had to be taken with liquid! Had Mao actually sneaked some of it into his milk jug? It had already been opened, so it was possible…

Hei blinked, pausing a moment in shock, because the pain had stopped.

He stood up, and noticed something horrifying.

For some reason, he was a _lot _shorter, and his clothes felt baggy and long. He looked down, and almost screamed.

He had been _shrunk_.

Hei quickly assessed the situation, struggling to take it all in, and calm down. He set his jaw, murderous intent within his dark eyes. Mao wouldn't get off so easily with this. If he couldn't get fixed, he was going to get him back.

He changed into the children's clothes that he had shoved off of the bench and put his cash and identification in his new, smaller pocket. It didn't fit.

He exited the changing room, not worrying about if the security cameras got his face. They wouldn't be able to guess it was him anyway. He went and retrieved a backpack from the 'back to school' section, and put his real clothes and his identification (ie. Driver's license… of course, a fabricated one.) in the bag. He walked up to the front desk and asked to pay for the backpack. Of course, he had already removed all the tags off of his children's clothing, so he could leave in it. He was wearing modern kid's clothing. Not really school stuff, but a t-shirt and cargo pants. He wasn't sure if that stuff would fit, but it did, thankfully. He figured he was about the size of a 14-year-old. Great. Just _great_.

The woman at the cashier smiled down at him, probably thinking what a nice boy he was.

"What is it you need?" she asked sweetly. "Do you need 'back to school' supplies?"

"Yes." He said. He jumped a bit when he heard his voice. It was much less deep than it was before he shrunk. He shook his head and held up the backpack. Her smile faltered.

"Don't you think you need a bigger one? I can-"

"No," he cut her off. "This will do."

She blinked, examining him more carefully. "Okay. It will be 40,000 yen, please."

Hei handed over the money and took the backpack, walking out the door without another word.

The woman looked after him, and took a photo of his back. She logged into the computer on the desk and went into her photo files.

She clicked on the file under 'BK 201' and looked at the pictures. They were mostly of Hei's shadow, or of him in his mask. One of them showed him grabbing at a camera.

She added the new photo she took of the kid into the file folder. Suddenly, the lights went off, and the computer screen turned dark.

That was when she screamed, and felt the electric shock.

Hei looked down at her in disgust. Who would've thought? A Syndicate member working at a department store? Not likely. He turned the electricity back on and turned the power on the computer again. He loaded all of her files and information onto a stick and wiped the computer, smashing the motherboard and hard drive just in case.

He frowned and seemingly left the department store.

When the manager of the department store go there a few minutes later, he found that every single security camera in the place had been destructed, the cashier at the front desk was dead, and the computer with all of that valuable information on BK 201 was wiped and destroyed. He clenched his teeth, looking through the tapes from the salvaged security camera videos.

Nothing.

Not one face shot of him. He had planned this all along- wait. The manager saw a strange point in the tapes. The BK 201 had entered the changing room, but he hadn't come out. The person that came out was a child, not an adult.

He began to dial Kirihara.

"Not so fast."

* * *

The police arrived thirty minutes later to investigate a hold-up at the entrance to the store and a dropped emergency call. They found the security tapes fried, along with two dead bodies and a star check that said BK 201 had been active in that area in the last hour.

A crowd had gathered at the entrance of the department store, gaping at the wreckage. A boy with the appearance of a 14-year-old student walked slowly away from the mess.

Kirihara arrived at the scene minutes afterward. Though she wasn't with the Police anymore, she was still involved in the investigation of BK 201, so she had to be there.

It was mysterious, though, the fact that Li had only been active outside of Tokyo. After his star hhe'd been very active. ad started shining again, She had suspected he'd been living inside of the city limits for a while. Now she was skeptical. He wouldn't just become active in the very place they were searching for him. It wasn't rational. She knew Li only for a while, but she thought she understood a little bit of him. He could be very rational at some times, but he wasn't all bad. He was intelligent and capable. The ideal assassin. He wouldn't plan something like this.

All of these things pointed to the fact that he probably had a very good reason to use his contractor powers and become active. Kirihara strode into the building, nodding at the officers, including the two dorks she was working with before she left. She stepped over to the computer and attempted to turn it on.

Of course, it was completely blown on the inside, that wouldn't work. She opened it and saw that it was destroyed. This computer must have been the reason he was here.

She left the building and scanned the crowd, hoping to glimpse him and perhaps instigate a confrontation. She had some questions for him.

It would be like Li to stand from a bystander's point of view, watching the investigation before walking away like a normal civilian that was bored with watching the police. For a change, he wasn't there.

She looked over the crowd again, this time more carefully. She didn't see the man she knew as Li Shengshun. She did, however, see a young teen with dark hair wandering around just like Li would have. The former police chief smiled, thinking of her new cover job. She might just see that kid very soon.

Then Kirihara noticed something odd.

The kid was no older than 14 or 15, yet he was wandering around near a crime scene. He had the same dull look that some contractors, and even some dolls had. He couldn't be a contractor, though. He didn't have the aura of one. But, then again…

It was the exact same look that Li had when he was watching the police.

She walked over to the kid, annoyed that he was as tall as her, and probably going to be taller after another growth spurt.

"Hey, kid!" she called, waving in his direction.

He looked her way, the same bored look playing his features, that is, until he saw her face. When that happened his eyes widened , revealing he could actually make another expression. Her eyebrows rose slightly. He resembled Li. Perhaps that was why she called him out, because she was curious.

"Ma'am?" he said, blinking, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she replied, "I was just curious as to why a boy like you was walking around by himself. You have friends you can hang out with, right?"

"I like being by myself. It's comfortable for me."

She blinked, then made a worried expression. "I don't think it's safe for you to be walking around the city alone. Can I take you home?"

"No." he said bluntly. He started to back up, looking like he was supposed to leave. "I have to go now."

"Wait," she called, "What's your name?"

"They call me Aki," he said, lying through his perfect teeth.

"Well, Aki, what school do you go to?"

'Aki' was caught. Hei didn't know any of the schools in this district.

Kirihara triumphed. She _thought _so!

"You're coming with me. I'm a teacher. You'll probably be in my new class if you live around here." she said, grabbing his arm and leading him towards her car. He didn't resist.

_I can't harm her, _he thought worriedly, _If I use my contractor powers on her, they'll know it's me. Everyone will. I don't want that to happen, but I don't want to go to school, either, it'll just slow me down._

He sighed inwardly. For now, Hei decided to do something he had never done before.

He would go with the flow.

Maybe it was a good thing to keep an eye on her anyway.

* * *

So, did you like it? PLEASE let me know!

Drop a review, if you want, and fav or follow or whatever you feel like doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of my new Darker than BLACK fanfic, Middle School Hell! Enjoy!

* * *

Hei felt like his wrist was being pulled off.

Kirihara was tugging his arm in the direction of her car, while using her free arm to retrieve her cellphone from the pocket of her navy suit. She glanced back at the him with narrowed eyes. He definitely looked at lot like Li. Maybe they were related, and she could question him on the subject. She could learn more about Li's family and get closer to catching him...

"So," she began, "what's your last name, Aki?

Hei dug into his mind, searching for a cover name. This was bad. "T-tokugawa," he finally blurted out. He still didn't know where he was supposed to tell her he lived, but he had an idea where he could say. He knew he couldn't stay in that place any longer anyway, and maybe if she saw how far it was, she'd give up on taking him there.

"Tokugawa? Weird name. That's a place, isn't it? Anyway, where do you live? I need to get you home."

"I live three hours out near the outer edges of the city."

She froze right as they reached her car. "_What_?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted and her glare furious. "You're kidding me, right?"

_Damn her intelligence_, thought Hei. Of course, he'd known deep inside him that she wouldn't fall for that kind of crap. "Yeah, sorry. Just trying to make a joke, you know." He laughed nervously. _I have to get _out of here, thought Hei, looking for an exit from this terrible situation.

"You're a hideous liar," she said, smiling, "Try again when you're older and more experienced. But seriously, where do you live with your parents?"

Hei rolled his eyes. "That's it, I don't live with my parents."

She frowned, opening the side door of her car and gesturing that he get in. He obliged and plopped down in the seat, watching her as she shut the door and got in her door at the driver's spot. Once they were both strapped, she adjusted her mirror so she could look at him.

"So, where do you live with your girlfriend?"

He jumped, hitting his head on the ceiling of the car and making her give a rare grin. "I don't have a girlfriend!" he shouted, "I don't live anywhere! Just leave me alone, okay?" He tried opening the door to escape.

"Hm," she mused, letting her finger drag on the steering wheel, "so you don't live anywhere, is that it? Or maybe you just don't want me to know where you live? Perhaps you _do _live with a girlfriend-" She stopped herself. "Wait a second, are you even old enough to live with your girlfriend?"

"I'm-" he thought for a second, disguising it with an attitude-ridden sigh, "16 years old."

"Sophistry!"

"What?!"

"You can't possibly be 16. You act like you're 10 and you look like you're 13."

"I'm telling you I'm 16!"

"And I'm telling you that you need to learn how to lie better."

Hei realized that she had succeeded in annoying him. Of course he knew how to lie, he'd passed countless lie detector tests in his lifetime. He opened his mouth and she cut him off.

"So if you're 16, that means that you aren't exactly old enough to live with a girlfriend, hm?"

He shut his mouth, silently fuming and swearing at himself for coming with her. She frowned.

"I get your position, Aki. You probably got kicked out or you left your house, right?" He opened his mouth to say something again, but, yet again, got cut off.

"I'll take you to my house, and we'll look for your folks later, okay?'

She started the car and put it in reverse, manuevering her way out of the street parking spot. She drove towards her house without looking back at him.

It was silent for a long time.

* * *

"Aki!"

No answer.

"Aaakiii!'

Utter silence.

"Kid, I will use firepower if necessary!"

Well _that _probably held some weight. 'Aki' ripped off the seat belt and bolted out of the car door, making a split-second decision to make a break for it and sprinting off. He heard her call his name and run after him, but he didn't care, he had to get out of there.

"HEY!" she yelled, sprinting much faster than he'd originally thought she could. He looked down at his leg muscles and cursed, realizing that he was shorter than he remembered, and lacking in endurance. In minutes he was panting. She hadn't even slowed down. In no time, she'd caught up with him, and dragged him back to her apartment.

He started grumbling something about her being to persistent and that she should stop following him. This kind remark was responded to by a whack to the head, making it throb.

"Ow," he said when she'd shoved him in her doorway and let him fall onto the floor. They'd gotten a few weird looks going up past the receptionist lady and the cleaning lady while passing the elevator and heading straight to the stairwell. She'd smiled and said 'cousin' simply to them before opening the doors to the stairs. There she'd made him run up 7 flights of stairs, reminding him to thank whatever entity he believed in for whoever invented elevators.

"You'd better be glad I didn't turn you into the Police, kid." she said coldly.

His eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're a contractor, I can tell."

Hei's mouth opened in astonishment. Kirihara frowned sadly. She'd known from the begining. He swore inwardly, realizing that his reaction had given him away. He shut his mouth quickly and looked up at her darkly. _No hiding it now..._

"So what?"

Those words startled Misaki. It made her wonder, what exactly was _wrong _with being a contractor. Other than threatening public safety, she really couldn't think of anything. She chided herself, thinking that she needed a response.

"I can't let your appearance go unnoticed."

He smirked. "How'd you know what I was?"

She thought a moment, then made an uncertain frown. "You remind me of someone."

The boy flinched. "Who?"

"Someone... special."

"In what way?"

"They're unlike anyone else."

"Did you love him?"

It was her turn to jump. She opened her mouth and sputtered for a moment. "I-I don't- What do you mean by that?!"

He stared at her, realizing that he'd nailed her. "So you did."

"I never said anything like that!" she whisper/yelled. He flinched again, before getting up and walking over to her couch and flopping down on it, putting his arm over his eyes.

She watching him, bewildered. _What a strange contractor_... She walked over to her couch and looked down at him. She'd let him stay here for now, until she could find another place for him. Preferably somewhere she could watch him closely.

"Goodnight, and don't worry about it, I won't leave," he said suddenly, his voice cracking at 'leave'.

"Fine," she replied, heading off towards her room to fall asleep on her bed and let her worries drift away.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to find him sitting groggily on her couch, rubbing his eyes like he hadn't had any sleep. If she glanced at him, she might've been able to delude herself into thinking that he wasn't a contractor. She tapped his shoulder and gestured towards the door with her thumb.

"You'll be posing as my younger cousin. I think you understand the circumstances, hopefully, anyway."

Hei nodded, letting his eyes linger on her face longer than he should have. She continued ignoring him and finished her breakfast, wiping her mouth, and grabbing her cell phone.

"Let's go."

He followed her down to her car yet again and sat in the back seat. Neither of them said a word, which was fine with him. It'd just be awkward if he said anything anyway. Not to mention he felt like he couldn't talk to her without feeling uncomfortable.

"You don't want to go back to your family, huh?"

He gave her a look, then shrugged and stared at the back of her headrest. Things had gone so terribly wrong in such a short amount of time it made him feel unstable, like when he'd been drinking. Kirihara sighed and started the car, driving it all the way to headquarters. School didn't start until next week, so she had some time to spend around investigating. She had other reasons for being there, however. The kid in the backseat wouldn't be talking anytime soon, and she wanted to find out more about him. Sure, he was suspicious, but she had trouble thinking of him as dangerous. He'd made her unstable when he'd said 'So what?' like there was nothing weird about it. It gave her the chills when she thought about the expression on his face as he'd said it boldly, perhaps daring her to respond with something valid.

She pulled into her old parking space at headquarters and opened his door, gesturing for him to get out. He stepped out of the car, his eyes veiled. He followed her into the building, his hands in his pockets.

"Ch-chief?!"

Misaki whirled around, finding herself face-to-face with Yusuke Saitou, her former partner. "Don't call me that," she whispered, "I'm not supposed to be here, but I wanted to show you something that you can't let anyone else know. You and Kono are the only ones I can trust with this. Don't let anyone else in the department know. Heck, just get Kono and come with me, we're going out to lunch for a talk."

Yusuke twitched a little when she mentioned going out to lunch. "Uh, yes ma'am, I'll get him right away." He turned to retrieve Kono, but stopped himself and glanced in Aki's direction. "Who's the kid?"

"That's what we'll be talking about."

He nodded before running up the stairs to find Yutaka. Kirihara waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps before going over to Aki's ear. "I'd like to get as many answers as possible out of you, contractor. You seem different. I want to know why."

He stared at her. "I guess you'll find out soon enough."

She nodded. Somehow, she knew he was right.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, peoples. I've been reaaally busy this fall. Some of the people who have to read my stories before I publish them had too much work to do also. I assure you, the next chapters for my other stories will be coming out somewhere in the next few days.

* * *

Kirihara glanced at Aki, who was sitting in a booth away from her and Saitou, just out of earshot. He followed the suit and turned to look at the kid. Kono had gone off to a previous engagement, so it was just them.

Hei noticed their stares, but he chose to glare at the window instead. The sky was gray, the atmosphere cold, and his mind muddled. He exhaled, watching as the condensation appeared on the pane, then faded away just as quickly. His frown deepened, and he resumed watching people from his post in his seat.

If he strained his ears, he could barely hear their conversation.

"So, you were just going to a crime scene because BK201's signal sent up a flare, and you found this kid wandering around?" asked Yusuke, his eyebrows furrowed. He tried to keep a straight face and not betray the fact that he had a crush on perhaps the toughest sector chief that city had ever gotten.

She pursed her lips, stealing another glance at the mellow-looking middle school student. "Yeah, believe it or not, that's what happened. He was just walking around, not doing anything."

"Well," he grunted, "what are you going to do about him?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not sure. He doesn't seem like some evil contractor, and he's just in middle school."

"You should know this more than anyone, chief, but I'll remind you. There are tons of contractors who are children, and they're just as ruthless."

"But-"

"I should take him with me, and turn him in," he gulped, hoping she would buy it. He stood up, gaining a head turn from the kid and a shocked face from Misaki.

When she opened her mouth, he cut her off reluctantly. "It's for your own good. This kid could slice your neck in your sleep."

She put her head down, stood up, and decided that she'd put her foot _down _on this one. Saitou was her former _subordinate, _he wasn't supposed to be the one giving orders.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be the case, Saitou. The kid's coming with me. Besides, if he had wanted to kill me, wouldn't he have done it already? He isn't all that bad, you know!"

Yusuke gaped. She hadn't realized it, but her voice had risen until she was almost yelling. She glared at the police officer, daring him to object. He couldn't, though, he couldn't ever tell her no when it came down to it.

He sighed slowly, almost whistling. "Okay, then. You take him. But you can call on me at any time, remember that."

He walked out the door without another word.

Kirihara watched as he walked the short way back to the station. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked at Aki.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment. She motioned towards the door, leaving their trash. Hei followed her, his hands in his pockets and his head down.

Once they had made it to the car, Misaki opened the door, gestured for Aki to get in, and went to collapse in her own seat.

She closed her eyes and thought about the conversation she had just had with Saitou. She knew having a contractor in her house was crazy, stupid, even. It's just that Aki reminded her so much of Li, that she couldn't fathom him being punished by being executed or, Heaven's Gate forbid, experimented on.

The boy in question was having his own problems. He was wondering how he could get out of this situation. Then he remembered his resolve to go with the flow and make the detectives, including Kirihara, get very confused all of a sudden. A small smile appeared on his usually stoic face.

This was going to be amusing.

* * *

_One week later._

"Aki," cried Misaki, "you need to get the heck up so you can get to your first class!"

'Aki' rolled out of his makeshift bed/futon and stumbled his way over to the guest bathroom. He brushed his teeth and dressed in the stupid middle school clothes. He stepped down the 3 steps that lead him into the living room, where Kirihara was madly brushing her hair in a towel.

He blinked. She was in a _towel_.

Quickly recovering his wits, he plastered a smile on his face and headed over to the table, where he grabbed an energy bar walked promptly out of the door.

"WAIT!" He heard her yelling after he left. Grinning, he counted to three, waiting for her to come out a fire-breathing dragon.

Sure enough, in exactly three seconds, she appeared from the doorway, and grabbed his collar. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked, her voice cold as frozen steel.

He gulped. "Um, nothing much, ma'am. I'm just getting ready for school and all, you know."

She relaxed both her shoulders and her grip, and stared hard down at him in her heels. She'd gotten them not even two days after he'd begun sleeping in her guest room. It was probably because she was disturbed by the fact that a 13 year old (That was how old the examiners claimed he was. Hei wasn't pleased by this.) was just as tall as she was.

He followed her to the car and strapped himself in.

For the first few days, things had been very tense between them. Misaki had felt threatened by his presence, that was a given. After a while, and a few jokes and stories, she'd started to accept him, bit by bit. Sure, it had taken longer than it would've if she hadn't known he was a contractor, but still. He'd let a small bit of his personality show, in order for her to trust him even more. That was essential.

Once they arrived at the school, Kirihara told him to go and 'gather' with the students in the halls, while she went inside to prepare for homeroom. She grabbed his shoulder just before he left and told him to watch it.

Hei rolled his eyes and trudged over to the entrance of the school. He clenched his teeth and walked inside.

Pandemonium. That was all that could describe this nonsense.

Kids were pouring in from all directions and opening lockers and closing lockers and chatting and chatting and walking around in groups and rushing.

Hei looked at the small slip of paper in his hand. His locker was number 304.

Throwing up on the inside, he grumbled quietly and walked calmly over to where the number was bound to be. Putting in the code, he opened it and dumped his books in it. He wouldn't need those anyway.

By the time the bell rang twice, he was headed over to his class.

Needless to say, homeroom was a bore.

The teacher, Ms. Maka, was a thin lady with a long thing face who apparently received joy from quizzing her students about obscure facts about their personal lives. She was doing this activity when Hei walked in the door, late.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are late, Mr. What is your name?"

Hei plastered the fake smile that always worked on his mouth. "My names Aki Tokugawa, ma'am. It's so nice to meet you. Ms. Kirihara has told me so much about you."

That was a lie. Misaki hadn't told him anything about any of the teachers. He was making guesswork look easy.

"Tokugawa, eh? Sit down in that spot. Yes, the only available one." The seat was in the middle of the classroom. He cursed under his breath. It would be difficult to skip or slip out unnoticed.

Hei stared in horror at the desk she had suggested. It was _girl blocked_.

Then Hei looked at himself in horror. What was wrong with being surrounded by girls? Nothing he couldn't handle. He strode over to the seat and sat down, not looking at any of them. He glanced towards the window, perhaps hoping to catch a glimpse of freedom.

Instead, the girl closest to the window squealed at the sight of him facing her. He opened his eyes wider, like he was taken aback, but was smirking inside. He smiled 'warmly', and turned towards the front of the classroom at Ms. Maka.

The girl, Sachiko Kida, flushed and stared hard out the window. She had light brown curls in a ponytail, and dark brown eyes. Often criticized as childish, she used her girly charm to the best of her ability. Almost the entire male population of the school was in the palm of her hand.

She was the very definition of cute, to almost everyone.

Everyone except Hei. He glanced back at her, disgust filling his mind. _How on earth could anyone want to be like that, _he thought to himself. It wasn't like Amber at all. Amber's cuteness was-

He stopped himself, feeling a chill come over his chest. _Amber..._

Shaking his head, he promptly answered the question of what he wanted to be when he grew up with 'a police officer'.

After the short homeroom period, he had 2 minutes to snatch the books out of his locker, and find his next class, math.

He sighed, preparing himself.

The girl who had giggled at him earlier in homeroom walked up right beside him. She smiled real cute, like a girl version of Momiji Sohma. (A/N: XD LOLOLOL Fruits Basket reference alert!)

"Hi," she said brightly, "My name's Sachiko. And your's is Aki, isn't it?"

He glared at her coldly, much to the distress of all the boys eavesdropping. "Yeah, so?"

She frowned, and her face fell, but she recovered fast, and smiled again.

"You're so adorable," she said sweetly, "pretending you don't like me and all."

She waited for a reaction. She got none.

It _looked _like he was ignoring her.

She shut her mouth and walked in the door after him, surprised for a moment that they had the same math class. She watched as he sat down in the seat nearest to the back of the room. She also noticed that he had a death ray stare on the teacher. Her eyes widened.

She sat down in the seat in front of him, and put her elbows on her desk.

Hei stared at Misaki. Misaki stared at Hei.

He smirked and she grinned.

"Mr. Tokugawa, would you mind sitting up here in the front where I can see you?" she said, her voice strained.

Sachiko frowned. She stood up, walked over to Aki's seat, and grabbed his arm. "But, teacher, I want to sit next to Aki!" She added a little bit of crocodile tears at the end, wiping them off on her sleeve.

Kirihara smiled grimly. "Thanks, but I know where I want that kid. He's a troublemaker."

Hei stood up and walked over to the seat at the front of the room. The girl's lip stuck out and she sat down again as a chubby boy came and occupied the empty seat behind her. She looked up and glared at their new teacher. Sure, she was gorgeous, Sachiko had to admit, but she looked strict.

"My name is Misaki Kirihara, kids. You can call me Ms. Misaki."

Aki almost jumped out of his seat. "M-ms. M-misaki?!" he yelled in disbelief. His voice squeaked when he said it, a fact that clearly irritated him.

"Is there anything wrong with that, Mr. Tokugawa? You may call me Ms. Kirihara if you wish."

Hei made a silent oath to never question her when she was serious. He gulped, nodded, and got back in his chair.

"Well, I already went over your student information, so I know who you all are. Ms. Kida, would you please stand up lead the class in the multiplication tables up to fifty, please?"

Sachiko stood up, but almost fell back down again when she heard the _fifty _part. "Up to _fifty_?" she asked in shock. "But I don't know them that high! Nobody does!"

Kirihara frowned. "What do you know them up to?" she asked cautiously.

"Fifteen. And what's up with multiplication anyway? We all learned that in elementary school! This is the pre-algebra class!"

Misaki glowered a bit at the girl before checking her notes. Nodding slowly, she turned to her books and pulled out the one that said 'Pre-Algebra 1' on it, and opened it up.

"My bad," she admitted. "Instead, I want you all to open up to page five and look at the list of problems."

The class obeyed, except Hei.

Kirihara noticed, and strode over to his desk. "I said to pull out your book, Aki."

The fake kid glared at her before reluctantly opening his textbook to the incredibly easy problems. He sighed really hard, making a few of the other children laugh.

"This is Middle School, Aki, we work here," she said, walking back up to her teacher's desk.

No, Kirihara was mistaken.

This was _Hell_.

* * *

Sooo, thanks for reading, and all that stuff. Hope you like it. Any questions you have can be put into reviews. I'm gonna go watch DTB again.


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeeyyy

Sorry this is so late. I'm a horrible person, aren't I? Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Oh, and on that note, I'd like to mention that I like to edit some of the facts and ideas in the original story. If something doesn't make sense, let me know.

* * *

Hell, surprisingly, isn't a very fun place to be. In fact, it's very Hellish, not unlike most of the other places Hei had ever been. Therefore, you would think that he'd be fine in such a place. _Not so. _Middle School was perhaps the worst place ever. Okay, maybe South America was suckier, but that pondering was for another day. Anyway, in Middles School, all the kids were stupid, and all the girls followed him around. Well, most of them. Some of them avoided him like the Plague and screamed when he came near. This was something that greatly confused Hei. He felt certain he'd figure it out someday.

It was after math class, which was very boring. Kirihara was reminding him the entire time to call her 'Ms. Misaki', because she liked it better. That was complete bullshit, and they both knew it. Yet she felt the need to torture him and make sure he called her that. He didn't really understand this, other than the fact that it was possible that she... No. That was stupid.

Since everything was so Hellish and weird, Hei wasn't surprised at all when he saw strange phenomena like bullying. Sometimes he recognized the ones responsible, but other times he didn't. Of course, not that it bothered him or anything, but he felt really uncomfortable when someone came up to him and asked him if he wanted a swirly. What. The. Hell. Was. This?

Hei gave the poor fat kid the Death Glare, his cold blue eyes flashing. He then smirked at him, sending shivers down his own spine at the thought of what his face must look like. The bully stood his ground, digging his heels and stretching his neck. Now he was an inch taller than Hei.

"What's that look of, shorty?" spat the weird fat kid.

Hei remained calm, despite being called a shorty, and turned his smirk into an emotionless mask.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked, making the question sound like a command. His tone was deadly and low. The fat kid backed up a couple of feet.

"I-I Wanna know who the hell you think you are!" he yelled, closing his pig-like eyes and shouting.

"I'm not anybody, really," Hei said nonchalantly, "I just didn't like what you were doing, so I thought I'd tell you. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy. Screw you."

And with that he strode out, grumbling to himself about stupid children and brats. The other kids who had surrounded him after the confrontation began whispering to each other.

_That kid just now... He was so cool._

Kisuke Yamato, the fat bully, was in absolute awe. He decided that Hei was now his idol, and he would (Cough, cough...) FOLLOW HIM TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!

Kirihara watched Aki, her eyes narrowed. He was a contractor, yet he'd just saved some random kids from a bully. Were the strange rumors true? Did some of them actually have hearts? It didn't seem possible, but from the experience she'd had with Li, there was a possibility. Li... He hadn't acted like a contractor unless he was serious. Maybe that was it. Maybe all the kindness and sillyness he'd shown her had been a lie. If that was true, then perhaps Aki was the same. He certainly looked the same.

Misaki sighed, leaning forward and pushing herself off the wall. She walked down the hall toward the exit. Classes had already started, but strangely it wasn't a surprise that some kids weren't in class, Aki included. She figured she'd use the buzzer in her car. It was connected to a patch on the back of his neck. Of course, the kid himself had no idea, but he'd feel the 'shock' of the situation pretty damn quickly, and get that he was doing something wrong.

She smiled evilly to herself. This was just too fun...

Hei grumbled an apology as he stepped into the classroom and sat in the only available spot, toward the back of the room, closest to the door. He almost grinned. Perfect. The teacher, some man Named Mr. Yamaguchi, was glaring at the fake kid as he passed out class schedules. 'Aki' smiled at him, saying his apology a bit louder this time. The old man mumbled in reply. A kid with light brown hair and strange hazel eyes raised his eyebrows at Hei, smiling a little. Hei gave him the 'what do YOU want?' look. He shrugged.

Practically spitting, Hei sat down hard in his seat. He slumped against the back, grinding his teeth.

He felt something buzzing, and realized it was probably the transmitter stuck on the back of his neck. Kirihara was attempting to shock him. Literally. The electric current was burning the patch, and in turn, his skin. Now, He could take a little pain, but this situation posed a problem.

As a contractor, whatever he had control over didn't exactly work on him. (It would be a problem if it did... I mean, think about it...) Therefore, if he was to be shocked, it wouldn't affect him at all. (Passing the electric current into something else happened almost without any consciousness of it...) And if it didn't affect him, Misaki would know what kind of power he had. That might make her suspicious. He sighed, realizing he was over-thinking it. Even if she knew what he could do, that' wouldn't help her discover his identity. All he had to do was explain that some contractors had the same powers.

Still.. It was suspicious of her too. Why would she do something like this? It didn't make any sense at all. Perhaps she was already wondering about him, and wa conducting a test. He gritted his teeth again. He would have to be extremely careful about how he handled this. Too much of a reaction and he could be at PANDORA in a split second. Too little of a reaction, and she might as well know who he was.

He felt slip of paper being shoved into his hand. His eyes widened and he looked down at it secretly. It had a few simple words on it.

_Behind the school. During lunch. Alone._

He looked behind him, spotting the weird hazel-eyed kid staring at him. He nodded ever so slowly.

_Later. After class. Like, they're serving lunch now. And Hei-chan is missing it. :/_

Hei spat, muttering curses and kicking the side of the wall. He was headed toward the place specified in the note, but he wasn't happy about it. He could be _eating _right now. But nooooo, he had to go meet some idiot behind the school. God this was possibly the worst time, at the worst place to meet someone. And the last part, where it said 'alone' was just plain stupid. He sighed, reminding himself that this was a kid, and kids were stupid. (STELLAR LOGIC :0 Jk... jk...)

'Aki' reached the incredibly stupid place to meet, and the hazel-eyed kid grinned at him as he spotted him.

"So..." said the hazel-eyed kid, "I wanted to request something of you."

"Huh..."

Hazel-Eyes shifted, kicking away a pebble with his left foot. "I want you to kill someone for me."

"_What?_"

"Yes, BK201," said Hazel-Eyes, "I know who you are and I want you to assassinate someone for me."

* * *

THANKS FOR READINNNGGGGG

Reviews make me update faster. Just sayin. Also, if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I'm always looking for inspiration.


End file.
